the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Darkness
The Darkness is a broad term encompassing all the enemies of God, be they mortal, monstrous or outright demonic. Adepts are the sworn foes of all agents of the Darkness. The relationship between the two doesn't really get any more complicated than that. Adepts do speak at times of the Darkness as a single entity, although what they actually mean by this is the presence of collective sin and evil at large. No matter how they speak of it, no Adept believes the Darkness is anything like a 'dark god' or counter to God, for nothing is as powerful as God. Below is an alphabetical list of other players in the world of the Adepts. While not all of them are avowed servants of the Darkness, because they are not agents of the Light there is always the chance they are still being manipulated by their own sin. For the record, Adepts don't actually call them the 'Agents of the Darkness' in daily life. Instead, they call them for what they are, the Bad Guys. Hang around some Adepts long enough and you'll probably hear them mention 'the bad guys,' they are referring to those who serve the Darkness. *''Below is a list of potential creatures who could serve the Darkness, but not necessarily so. Some of these Creatures could be allies or simply neutral. They are listed here in the Darkness section for sake of simplicity.'' A Abbadon Abyss Leaper Aliens Alpha Wolf A Triangle (ala Bermuda Triangle) Amazonian Tribe Amoeba Monsters Amorax Assault Units Amorax Cyborgs Amorax, Inc. Anarchs Angel Hearer Angel Hunter Angel In Training (Angel learning to be human) Animal Talker (Enochian Gene, can speak with animals) Annual Haunting (spectral phenomena that occurs once a year) Antichrist, The Antichrist Apostate Arachnid Monsters (can look human) Armoured Arms Dealer Army Army of Darkness Aswang Athanatoi (warriors who absorb life essence of those they kill to live longer) Atmospheric Anomalies (Beware Tentacles!) Avenger B Bad Blade = A haunted or demonic blade that glows with unnatural heat and deals aggravated damage. It grants the powers of increased strength, resistance and frenzy to its bears, at the cost of thier mind). Bad Fable (Lokelus) Bad Love (rogue Cupids!) Bad Magician (uses sorcery) Banshee Bat People (underground cannibals) Black Death Black Eyed Children Black Oil Black Mark Black Monk Black Pirate Black Semi Bloody Mary Bestial (feral, shapeshifting Undead) Blood Knight Beast of Chaos Beserkers Bitter Herbs Bodem (pygmy undead, fight in swarms) Body Jumpers Body Swapper Books of Madness Boom Brainwaves (psychic zombies?) Braugre (can change shape and proportion of body) Brimstone Knight Bruisers (superbig, super tough zombie) Bug Swarm Bunny Man C Cain Cainites Carnivorous Gardens Cartoons Cattle Mutilations Celestial Portal Celluloid Monster (spectral phenomena that traps you in classic movie?) Cerberus Champs Changeling Chaos Fortress Chaos Spirit (manifest and go on a wild spree through town) Chaos Worshipper Child of Darkness Chupacabra Circumcellions Club of Rome (secret society, ties to Antichrist) Constructs (demon machines from hell) Corinthian Underground Coyote Spirit Crawlers (bifurcated zombies) Crimson Star Crossroads Gentleman (appears only at crossroads, usually at night) Cult Cult of Mithras Curse of Soul Suppression (steals a persons soul, makes them an emotionless machine) Curse of Truth (makes people tell their real thoughts) Cursed Rabbit's Foot Cyborg Cynocephali D Dajinn Dampener Dance Macabre Darkness Dweller (creature lives in small gaps between things, think the Rage 2) Dark Crusade Dark Forest Dark Priest Dark Rider Dark Wings Dead, the Dead (dead zone) Death Master Death Raptor Death Reaper Death Sponge (causes death to stop, screws up nature?) Death Worm Death Worshiper Deep Ones Defilers Demoniac Demon Cage Demon Controller (can control minor demons, Enochian Gene) Demon Plague (turns people homicidal) Demon Prince Descendants of Cain Devil's Chord (evil violin that influences an area, always heard in background) Devil Dragon Devil Fish (shark/octopus) Devil Monkeys Devil Operative (willing to rat out their own kind to agents of Light to destroy their rivals) Devil Tree Devil Weed Diggers (tunneling zombie) Djinn Doppleganger (often steal others identities, commit crimes in their name) Dover Demon Dragon Draughtnir (Undead who feed off fear) Draughts Draugr Druid Drunken Spirits (some can only be seen when drunk?) Dust Devils E Eaters (grow huge maws, look human, regenerate quickly by eating things around them) Ecokinesis (psychic who can control water or liquids, Enochian Gene) Elementals Elves Energy Beings Enochian Gene (cause for mutation, Enochians attempted to ramp up human evolution) Exalted F Fallen Angel False Heaven False Prophet Far Seer (remote viewing, Gifted) Fates, The Fates Federal Agents Femori Ferkhauss (wolflike beserker Undead, often attack by leaping from cover) Feuding Witch Couple (Supernatural couple having a serious spat) Fey Fey Abductions (Fey will kidnap people and take them to 'Avalon?') Fey Drug Cartels Fiend (appear as horrible demonic creatures, usually attack on sight) First Born Floating Skulls Flying Humanoid Fox Spirit Fraternal Order of Builders Fue Follet G Gabber (psychic persuasion, Enochian Gene) Gashadokuro (assembled from bones of dead, very strong, very big) Gaunts Ghost Division Ghost Hunters (amateurs who often need rescuing) Ghouls (feed on dead flesh) Giant Bat Giant Rat Giant Spider Giant Underground Fungus Gjenganger (plague bearer Undead, fight with parasites) Goat Man Goblins Government, The Government Greater Demon Great Owl Grigorri (pale, hairless undead who often wear dark suits, seek forbidden knowledge, mind powers) Grimoire (book of spells) Gunkers Gunslinger H Hag (female Undead, long talons and hair) Hanif Haunted Camera Haunted Hand Haunted House Haunting Headless Chicken Headless Rider Hellfire Hellgate Hellhound Hellions Hellraiser Heretic Heru Shashem Hillbilly, Evil Hillbilly Hive Collective Hobbit Hook Man Horde Howlers (screaming monsters) Hull Human Sacrificers (grants power) Hurlers (stomach pump zombie) I Lantern Skeletons IAS Acquisitions Team Idols Illuminati Incarnate Infestation Infernalist (pacts with hell powers, grows powerful quickly but doomed) Inregenerate Imp Impersonators (Enochian Gene, can change facial feature to look like someone else) Iron Dead (living metal covered) Irregularity Assessment Syndicate J Jackalope Jersey Devil Jesters K Killer Bees Killer Clowns Kirkonvaki (Undead who can change facial appearence, mimic the voice of another, lure enemies into traps) King Solomon's Mines Knights of the Golden Circle Kraken Krampus L Lady in White Lemarr (Undead who can't be seen by those in sin, appear pale and freakish) Land Octopus Large Black Cats La Llorona Legion Legion of the Damned Lemures Leprechaun Lesser Demon Leviathan Leviathan Pit Lick (sorcerous Undead) Life Gambler (trades supernatural aid vs life years) Lilith's Get Lokelus Lokelus Impersonators (pretend to be something else happening, like zombie apocalypse or some such) Lords of the Night (noble vampires, command power) Lord of War Lost Colonies Luciferians Lyket (dark monster gets into our world during bad necromantic rituals) M Mark of Cain Marauders Marionette Mass Die Off Mass Graves Megaconda Melon Heads Memory Wiper (Enochian Gene, can wipe or rewrite memories) Men In Black Mentalist (Enochian Gene, read people's minds) Mermaid Merphisto Millennial Cult Mind Lockers (they lock two people's minds together, forget who they are) Mind Reaper (psychically attacks, Enochian Gene) Minotour Mind Flayer (Gifted) Mirage Mistress of Fate (Greek fates) Monolith (dark monolith) Mothman Mud From Sky Multitude of Swords Mutant Mutant Alligator Mysterious Fireballs N Nachzehrer (highly unstable Undead, desecreate their flesh with razors and glass shardes, lunatics) National Guard Nazis Nazi Science (Illuminati offshoot) Nightmare Ninja Necromancer Necromancer Funeral Services Nephilim New Dawn Covenant (secret society) New World Order Nosferatu (non-human vampyre) Nymphs O Occultists Ogwa Orbs Orcs Order of the Dragon (demon vampyre) Order of the Serpent Order of the Spider Ozark Howler P Painter of Sin Pagan God Parabreaking (reality tv show network) Parasitic Worm (takes control) Pawns Phalanger (Undead with long tongues, slimy limbs allow them to climb, toadlike abilities) Phantasmagoria Phantoms (power of invisibility) Phantom Caller Pharisee / Sadducee (Kabbalah practitioners, seek to experiment on Adepts to steal their powers) Plague-Bearer Poltergeist Pooka (trickster spirit, Lokelus) Possessed Car Possessing Spirit Portrait Monster Priory of Sion (secret society) Pseudo Saint Psychomachia (puts target in a coma, attacks them from within) Pumpkin Monster R Rambler (Gifted who can make you keep talking without realization) Rat Master Raven Lord (can control raven flocks, unnatural ravens, transform into ravens, etc.) Reality Bender Reapers Rebellion Remote Viewer (Enochian Gene) Reptilians Resurrection Mary Revenants Rift Rising Darkness Rogue Angels Rom, The Rom (gypsy) Room of Seven Circles Runners (superfast undead) S Sacre Ordo Salesmen Sand Devils Sand Jackals Satanists Satanic Nuns Satanic Law Firm Satyr Scarecrow Sensitives Sentient Dogs? Serial Killers Servants of Chronos (can control time) Shadow People Shapeshifter Shades Shadow Cepholapod Sidaine (vampyre who feed on creativity) Silence Sin Siren Siren Songs Skinwalker Skrull (Undead Skeletons tied to a particular element) Skulls And Bones (secret society) Slashers Slender Man Skeleton Skinwalker Skunk Ape Snatchers Society of the Serpent Society of the Spider Solomon's Key Sons of Liberty (secret society) Sorrow Mancer (can make people evil) Spectral Bioform Spectral Door Spectral Parasite Spectral Phenomena Spectral Trains (take form of train, zip through unreality) Spectral Caller Spell-Caster (wizard assistant) Spooks (minor spirits with power of illusions) Stress Curse (become afraid of everything, eventually kill themselves) Strigoi Succubi Suicide Curse Suicide Ghost (makes people want to kill themselves) Summoner T Talione Tasks of Hercules Technomorph Teen Witch (hormones and witchcraft don't mix...) Tempter Thaumaturge (chemist + sorcery) Thule Society (secret society) Thunder Bird The Blob (like in a movie) The Bloop The Damned (lose health for power) The Fallen The Fog The Forgotten Ones The Four Horsemen The Gifted (Psychics) The Order (bad religion) The Purge, dark spirits associated with the Inquisition, often do their own purging... The Red The Serpent God The Trust Time Leaper (specter that jumps through time epochs) Titans Tooth Fairy (Lokelus) Torturer (infernal being, specializes in torture) Totem Trackers (zombies with smell) Transdimensionals Trasher (putrid zombie) Troll True Immortal Vs. Undead Tuatha De'Danaan U UFO's Undead Bear Undying (ala Reborn) Unknown Science (doctor who keeps keeps himself alive not throughmagic but strange science) Unnatural Ravens (killer raven flocks) Ur Inc. Urban Legends (form and attributes determined by popular belief) V Valkyrie Vampyre Vampyre Bankers? Vampyre Brood (raising a quick army of fresh undead) Vanishing Website Voodoo Doll Voodoo Priest W Waheela Walker Documents War Koala War Spawn (demonic embodiment of war) Warb Weaver (makes people see eachother as monsters, gets them to kill eachother) Wargs Water Spirit (travels through pipe, drowns, etc.) Weather Witch Weird Sisters Wendigo Werewolf Werewolf Gang Weringo (Undead that hibernate, appear periodically to hunt and kill) White Noise (Infinite Bandwidth) White Worm Wicket Witch (steals life breath from others in their sleep) Wight (Undead who can transform into glowing mist or willow wisps lights) Witan Witches Witch Book Club? Witch Dolls Witch Trial (ghosts of angry witches, conduct trials on humans for their hidden sins) Willow Wisps Wing Rippers (encountered at high altitude, bring planes down) Wizards Worm-Bearer (zombie with parasitic worms) Wraith (Undead fueled by vengeance) Wyvern Z Zombies Zombie Mafia ONLINE RESOURCES Online Bestiaries